Adoption
by alicja21
Summary: Bella Swan n’a que 10 ans lorsqu’elle assiste à l’assassina de ses parents le meurtrier présumé prit de remords décide de l’adopter, vont-ils apprendre à s’aimaient ? Ou se vouer une haine sans limite?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction Twilight, Edward n'est pas un végétarien ! Concernant cette histoire vous allez découvrir l'amour que peut porter un Vampire pour une petite fille malgré les apparences, je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Il faisait nuit qui aurait pu prévoir que le destin de la petite fille prénommée Bella Swan âgée d'une dizaine d'années seulement serait désormais changé à jamais ?

En effet elle et ses parents aimaient se promener à la nuit tombée dans le parc l'air y était frais et agréable tout était calme et silencieux.

Le ciel magnifiquement étoilé l'hiver commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, Bella Swan riait aux éclats son père Charlie la faisait tournoyé dans ses bras, tandis que sa mère souriait cette famille était heureuse, le fait d'être simplement ensemble leur procurait un moment intense de bonheur rien ne pouvait les séparer sauf peut-être…

***

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit se cachait une créature venue d'un autre monde prête à tuer…

Il s'agissait d'un Vampire assoiffée de chair et de sang il avait jeté son dévolu sur cette mignonne petite famille loin de se douté du sors qui l'attendait…

Ce Vampire se prénommait Edward Cullen d'une grande beauté à couper le souffle aucunes jeunes filles ne résistait à son charme ce qui lui facilitait la tâche, il possédait une peau blanchâtre, des yeux d'une couleur brun doré, son cuire chevelu était rouge cuivré,

sans prévenir il se lança à l'attaque la petite fille eut juste le temps de s'échapper, elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put, à ses oreilles parvinrent les hurlements déchirant de ses parents, tous ses membres tremblaient, Bella vit avec horreur que cet homme se…Nourrissait du sang de ces victimes ! Un Vampire !

La jeune fille en eut le haut-le-cœur et détourna la tête, ce monstre venait de tuer ses parents ! Elle était la seule survivante de ce carnage ! Sans que Bella ne puisse se retenir, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Maman ! Papa ! »

Ils étaient sa seule famille et maintenant…Maintenant elle n'avait plus personne ! Livrée à elle-même, un hurlement lui monta dans la gorge, Bella reporta son attention sur cette… Cette chose venue de nulle-part, les Vampires étaient censés exister seulement dans les Contes de Fées ! Et non dans la réalité ! Pourtant la jeune fille en avait un VRAI devant les yeux !

Une haine incontrôlable monta en elle, Bella n'avait plus rien à perdre ! Sa petite famille avait été massacrée !

De toutes les forces qui lui restaient la petite fille se rua sur l'assassin ! Tant pis s'il la tuait !

Edward plus que surprit par cette soudaine apparition ne bougea pas, tandis que Bella le martelait de ses poings en hurlant de rage, tentant de le blessait si elle le pouvait !

Le Vampire en eut assez il la souleva avec une facilitée Bella s'égosillait comme une folle, Edward la propulsa contre un arbre, la jeune fille percuta un arbre avant de s'écroula inerte.

Une fois finit son repas le jeune homme revint vers la petite, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux, il s'apprêtait à la tuer histoire de se faire un petit dessert, quand au dernier moment Edward l'entendit murmurer :

« Maman ! Papa ! » En pleurant

Il se ravisa se pourrait-il que ? Non !

Tandis que Bella continuait, « Maman ! Papa ! »

Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer, il se tourna vers les deux personnes qui gisaient là sans vie, c'est alors qu'il réalisa, qu'il venait de commettre l'irréparable ! Le Vampire avait tué les parents de cette enfant !

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Achever ce qu'il avait commencé ? Ou… Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit, en la regardant plus attentivement il ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se prit immédiatement d'affection pour cette jeune fille, seule elle ne survivrait pas.

Edward fit donc une chose qu'aucun Vampire n'avait jamais auparavant il la prit dans ses bras avec une grande délicatesse, il la regarda en disant,

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seule désormais je veillerai sur toi comme la prunelle de mes yeux, ma petite princesse »

**Alors que pensez-vous du premier chapitre ? Laissez-moi vos impressions, la suite prochainement ! Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Edward déposa sa dulcinée dans un lit à baldaquin toujours inconsciente et murmurant dans son sommeil, il la contempla, non jamais il n'aurait eu la force de mettre fin à sa vie, jamais le jeune homme ne lui ferait du mal, mais surtout le Vampire ne laisserait personne lui faire le moindre mal ! La fille était devenue sa petite protégée à l'instant même ou ses yeux se sont posés sur elle.

Edward donnerait sa vie pour cette enfant si les circonstances l'exigeaient !

Bella gigotait de plus en plus signe qui voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveillait, la jeune fille gémissait, le Vampire lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter, c'est à ce moment même qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa première réaction fut :

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

En se reculant le plus possible grâce à cela Bella était totalement réveillée elle continua de hurler :

« VOUS ?! NE VOUS APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward tenta de la rassurer :

« Du calme ! Du calme ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! » En vain

Bella hurla persuader qu'il allait la tuer comme il avait tué sa famille,

le Vampire s'approcha d'elle en douceur, la jeune fille tomba du lit tout en continuant de faire entendre sa voix,

le jeune homme se boucha les oreilles mais rien n'y fit la quantité de décibels qu'elle dégageait on l'entendait sûrement à dès kilomètres à la ronde !

Il perdit patience

« ÇA SUFFIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bella sursauta le calme dura quelques secondes puis les hurlements reprirent de plus belle avec plus d'intonations.

« AARRGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Fut la seule chose qu'Edward prononça avant d'empoigner fermement la jeune fille par la taille pour la jetait sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac,

Bella lui martela le dos de ses petits poings en criant :

« LÂCHEZ-MOI ESPÈCE D'ASSASSIN VOUS AVEZ TUE MES PARENTS !!!!!!! POSEZ-MOI PAR-TERRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR VOUS ENTENDEZ ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS DÉTESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward fit la sourde oreille à ces protestations il traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une chambre il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et déposa Bella en douceur sur le lit,

mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le mordit à l'épaule.

« Espèce de salle petite peste ! » En la repoussant brutalement, Bella se releva à la vitesse d'un fauve avant qu'Edward ne puisse sortir de la pièce la jeune fille lui agrippa les jambes, pour essayer de le faire tombait sans succès…

Le Vampire sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, il y resta appuyé quelques minutes, Edward l'entendit donner des coups de poings en criant pour ne pas changer :

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS LE JURE, VOUS AURIEZ DU ME TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!! CAR JE VAIS FAIRE DE VOTRE VIE UN ENFER ESPÈCE DE VAMPIRE MALODORANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'éclatait de rire en entendant cette réplique,

« Elle a un sacré tempérament cette petite » Pensa le jeune homme, Bella avait beau avoir un caractère de cochon le Vampire l'aimait, il espérait simplement ne pas avoir fait une bêtise en l'adoptant,

Edward ferait face à ces colères après tout c'était de sa faute si sa petite princesse le détestait avant même d'apprendre à le connaître il avait massacré sa seule famille, le jeune homme s'était sentit coupable, il l'avait donc prise à sa charge…

Maintenant le Vampire devait s'armer de patience et attendre le temps ferait le reste, sur cette pensée il regarda son épaule Bella ne l'avait pas raté, Edward avait deux traces de canines plantaient dans sa chaire.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait »

Heureusement sa princesse était une petite humaine inoffensive…

Hum… Pas si sûr

Edward souriait désormais son existence serait un peu plus pimenté avec cette petite.

**Voilà un chapitre de plus pauvre Edward en effet Bella va lui faire vivre la misère alors d'après vous que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-elle finir par lui ouvrir son cœur ? Hum…Bonne question la réaction des enfants sont très imprévisibles.**

**J'espère que vous aimé toujours autant la suite prochainement ! Laissez des reviews !**

**Bisous ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**Petite précisons avant la suite 1 je n'appelle pas Bella fillette ça sonne trop grand-mère 2 effectivement Bella a 10 ans et un vocabulaire correct je prends l'exemple de ma sœur voilà j'espère que j'ai répondue à vos interrogations bonne lecture ! **

Bella avait tous les membres endolories à force de cogner contre la porte son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement tout son corps réclamait du repos, elle avait beau

avoir dix ans Bella n'était pas folle au point de dormir dans la demeure de l'assassin de ses parents !

Pourquoi ce Vampire l'avait gardé en vie ? Probablement pour s'en faire un petit en-cas quand il aurait faim, il n'y avait pas de doute !

La jeune fille refusait de moisir en cet endroit, elle reporta donc son attention sur la porte et colla son oreille guettant le moindre bruit, rien c'était le calme plat, Bella tourna la poignée génial il l'avait enfermé ! Elle était belle et bien sa prisonnière !

Hors de question de servir de repas ! Bella regarda autour d'elle ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la fenêtre un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil la nuit était au-rendez vous, Bella avança sa main à sa grande surprise la fenêtre n'était pas fermée, elle retint sa respiration, silence, la jeune fille s'accouda au bord prise de vertige, Bella ferma les yeux et sauta pour rebondir brutalement sur le toit, par la violence du choque elle se cassa le bras et atterrit au sol.

Bella se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir un cri de douleur, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, au moins elle avait réussie, libre ! La petite fille était LIBRE !!!!!!!!!

« Ce Vampire est vraiment un imbécile ! » En s'enfonçant dans la végétation dense, Bella marchait droit devant elle ignorant totalement sa destination du moment qu'elle se trouvait loin du meurtrier de sa famille c'est tout ce qui comptait !

Mais en cette nuit d'hiver le froid était présent ce qui n'arranger pas sa condition, tremblante de froid la douleur de son bras devint insupportable,

« Je dois…Continuer sinon c'est la mort assurée! »

Sa vision se brouilla prise de nausée Bella tomba à genoux sans se rendre compte elle sombra dans l'inconscience…

***

Plusieurs heures passèrent quand Bella ouvrit les yeux combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ? La petite fille n'en savait rien, le Vampire se rendrait-il compte qu'elle s'était enfuie ?

Sur cette pensée la peur tenaillait ses entrailles en levant les yeux Bella vit qu'il neigeait, la jeune fille essaya de se relever impossible elle était comme… Paralysée ! La panique s'empara de tout son être, pour la première fois de sa vie Bella souhaitait que le Vampire la retrouve ! Tant pis si elle mourrait par la suite mais au moins elle ne resterait pas ici seule perdue en pleine forêt comme une idiote en ayant en plus un bras cassé !

« A L'AIDE QUELQU'UN AIDEZ-MOI JE VOUS EN PRIE !!!!!!!!! » Hurla Bella

Un long hurlement lui répondit des loups !

La petite fille en fut horrifié ça y est c'était la fin ! Elle allait mourir ! Personne ne la retrouverait un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit Bella éclata en sanglots…

***

De son côté Edward Cullen préparait un bon repas équilibré pour sa petite princesse, une fois finit il se dirigea vers sa chambre le Vampire déverrouilla la porte et entra quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la pièce totalement…Vide !

Le jeune homme déposa le plateau sur la table basse,

« Ou peut-elle bien être ? »

Il se mit à fouiller chaque recoin de la chambre,

« Sors de ta cachette » Dit-il d'une voix douce,

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu dois avoir faim à l'heure qu'il est » Toujours rien

Edward dû se rendre à l'évidence sa petite protégée avait disparu !

Quand son attention fut attirée par la fenêtre ainsi donc elle s'était enfuie de cette manière !

Le Vampire se lança sur sa piste sans hésitait, avec l'agilité d'un fauve il atterrit sans peine à terre tout en inspectant le sol Edward y vit des tâches de sang à l'évidence elle s'était blessée en sautant sans perdre une seconde il s'élança vers la forêt le jeune homme réfléchirait à son châtiment plus tard pour l'heure sa vie était peut-être en danger !

Soudain il entendit un hurlement, c'était elle ! Sa petite princesse ! Sans perdre une seconde Edward prit la direction qui le mènerait à la petite fille tous ses sens étaient en alertes l'enfant était en danger le Vampire n'espérait qu'une seule chose arrivait à temps avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur !

Car malgré les apparences Edward Cullen s'était attaché à cette petite, elle était la fille qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir alors si…S'il lui arriverait malheur jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, le Vampire en mourrait de chagrin !

**Niark ! Niark ! Je sais je suis sadique d'avoir arrêté ce moment là mais c'est volontaire, alors à votre avis Edward arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauvait la petite Bella ? Hum… Mystère !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Bella ignorait si c'était la peur ou le froid qui était la cause de ses tremblements incapable de faire ne serait-se qu'un seul mouvement, la jeune fille ne pouvait que regarder le loup s'approchait, son museau n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle ferma les yeux attendant la mort venir, mais à sa grande surprise l'animal lui lécha le visage,

« Arrête ! » Dit-elle en riant, « Tu me chatouilles ! » Le loup continua, il lui nettoya les plaies, Bella grimaçait, elle lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter et de partir rien n'y fit l'animal se contenta de la regarder et de reprendre sa tâche, la petite fille perdit patience, en tentant de le repousser,

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! Allez ouste va-t-en ! » Le loup prit ça comme un jeu et lui gambada autour, Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle le détailla de la tête aux pattes, il avait un magnifique pelage or et blanc, soudain la petite fille se mit à tousser en criant de douleur,

L'animal gémit, il s'approcha d'elle en poussant un hurlement plaintif, Bella voyait de plus en plus floue la neige recommençait à tomber…

De son côté Edward courait à vive allure espérant, priant que sa petite princesse soit toujours en vie, l'odeur de sa belle se fit familière suivit d'une deuxième,

« Un loup ! »

Il détestait les loups ! Sa colère explosa, à l'idée que sa petite protégée fut blessé, il en était malade, soudain le Vampire l'aperçut là sans vie, son cœur rata un battement, des grognements suivirent, le loup se plaça devant la jeune fille comme pour la protéger, Edward fous de rage lui fonça droit dessus ! Persuader qu'il l'avait tué !

Au même moment un faible murmure les fit stopper net, le Vampire tourna la tête d'où provenait le bruit, elle était vivante ! Sa princesse vivait ! Il s'apprêtait de faire un pas vers elle quand l'animal s'interposa en montrant les crocs, seule Bella parvint à l'apaiser en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes, même si dans le fond elle aurait aimé qu'il le tue sur place ! Au moins elle s'était faite un ami sur qui elle pouvait désormais compté, quand Bella sentit deux bras puissant la prendre dans ses bras avec une extrême douceur, la jeune fille perdit connaissance.

***

Bella ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentit bien une sensation de bien être l'envahit, la jeune fille remarqua que son bras avait été pansé qui donc avait pu ? Quand les événements lui revinrent en mémoire sa fuite, la chute, pour finir sa rencontre plutôt inattendue avec un loup dans la forêt…

Sur cette pensée Bella esquissa un sourire, la jeune fille se souvint de son magnifique pelage blanc et or il avait un œil bleue tandis que l'autre était vert, quelque chose en elle disait que ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire…

La jeune fille fit un geste pour se relever, mais elle n'y parvint pas, au même moment le Vampire entra dans la pièce avec un plateau en main,

« Interdit de se levait fillette ! Le médecin te recommande du repos ! »

Bella lui lança un dès regards dont elle seule avait le secret, malgré que son corps fût endolorie une chose était certaine la petite fille conservait sa voie intact,

« Je ne suis PAS une FILLETTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward fit mine de ne pas entendre en lui posant le plateau recouvert de nourritures sur la table basse,

« Manges il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! »

Malgré que son ventre criait famine, Bella fit son entêtée, en détournant la tête,

les gargouillements se firent de plus en plus fort ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Edward qui esquissa un grand sourire, quand sans prévenir la petite fille se jeta comme une furie sur la table basse en dévorant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, une fois finit elle se lécha les doigts,

« Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas faim… » Dit Edward en faisant mine de regardait le plafond,

Bella lui fit une grimace, le Vampire s'assit près d'elle, la jeune fille s'écarta vivement comme-ci elle avait été brûlée,

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi ! Mais Jamais, JAMAIS je ne vous pardonnerais la mort de mes parents ! »

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupire de lassitude,

« Écoute…Je… Je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pus te faire ma petite princesse »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme-ça ! Je me prénomme Bella ! »

Soudain tous les deux se figèrent c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se parlèrent sans que le ton ne monte,

le Vampire reprit avec hésitation, « Bella…Je, si seulement je pouvais… Je ramènerais tes parents à la vie, mais c'est impossible… Si j'avais su ce soir là, jamais je ne me serais attaqué à ta famille, j'ignorais qu'ils étaient parents d'une aussi jolie petite fille telle que toi… »

La jeune fille perçut un sentiment de regret, ainsi donc il regrettait vraiment son geste ? Parviendra-t-elle un jour à lui pardonnait ? Et à lui ouvrir son cœur ? Mais une question lui trotta dans la tête,

Bella leva ses yeux noisette vers ceux du Vampire, elle fut comme hypnotisée en vérité il possédait quelque chose d'attirant,

« Bella ? »

La jeune fille reprit contenance, non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prise de le dévisager comme-ça ?!

« Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Edward

« Oui ! Oui ! » Dit-elle précipitamment,

« Je…Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous…Vous ne m'avez pas tuer ce soir là ? »

Bella savait qu'elle risquait gros en demandant cela, mais d'un autre côté c'était son droit de connaître la vérité !

**Voilà encore un chapitre de plus ! Alors à votre avis ? Quel secret peut bien cacher Edward ? Et ce loup qu'a-t-il de particulier ? Hum… Bonnes questions !**

**Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Bella était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ainsi donc le Vampire ne l'avait pas tué car elle ressemblait beaucoup à la petite fille qu'il avait eu dans le passé ?! Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à présent ? Connaissant la vérité changerait-il d'avis ?

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser, même s'il avait tué ses parents, le Vampire s'était montré patient, gentil, attentionné à son égard, Bella avait besoin de réfléchir, prendre l'air lui ferait du bien.

***

Malgré son bras cassé Bella s'assit au pied d'un arbre et y demeura songeuse en repensant à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis le soir du meurtre de sa famille, au fond d'elle la jeune fille réclamait vengeance mais une autre partie lui disait de lui laisser une chance que faire ?

Bella ne put ruminer pendant très longtemps avec sa conscience qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa dans ses cheveux,

« Hey ! » Cria-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment,

« Qui est là ? » Mais à ça grande surprise il n'y avait personne !

« Je dois rêver ! »

Soudain une deuxième boule atterrit sur son épaule, Bella regarda autour d'elle, mais aucune trace de pas qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Regarde plus haut ! » Dit une voix

La jeune fille releva la tête qu'elle ne fut pas ça surprise de découvrir le Vampire perché sur un arbre !

« VOUS ?!!!!! » D'un air interloqué

« Cesse de me vouvoyer je me nomme Edward Cullen ! »

Bella se frotta les yeux à maintes reprises,

« Mais ? Comment… La lumière du jour ! »

Edward souriait devant son scepticisme avant de lui répondre,

« Nous ne sommes pas comme les Vampires dans les histoires pour enfants, nous ne nous évaporons pas au soleil comme tu peux le voir ! »

En effet Bella voyait qu'à la place de partir en poussières il brillait de milles feux, la jeune fille resta sans voix devant se spectacle,

« Pour l'ail c'est la même chose » Avant de la rejoindre

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ?! »

Le jeune homme se sentit flatter devant la réaction de Bella, jamais personne ne lui avait accordé autant d'attention, sans prévenir il lui présenta sa main,

la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle abaissa sa garde et tandis la sienne,

« Edward ta main est glacée ! »

Bella vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés peut-être savourait-il cette sensation ? La jeune fille se taisait au fond-elle, tout son corps était en feu, son cœur battait la chamade que lui arrivait-il ?

Le Vampire avait toujours les yeux clos, sans trop savoir pourquoi Bella avança son autre main vers son visage, et lui caressa la joue,

Edward ne bougeait pas, sentait-il cette caresse ? La petite fille n'en savait rien, mais une chose était certaine, elle n'avait plus peur de lui du moins plus autant, quelque chose de fort était en train de se passer ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient l'ignorer, Bella avait peut-être dix ans mais elle était très mûre pour quelqu'un de son âge, dans sa façon d'être mais aussi de parler.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, profitant de ce moment mutuel qui les entourait du côté de Bella beaucoup de questions hantaient son esprit qu'éprouvait-elle maintenant pour ce Vampire ? De l'affection ? De la haine ? La jeune fille se sentait perdue, elle le haïssait pour le meurtre de ses parents mais en même temps il prenait soin de sa personne, les deux sentiments étaient lié,

Bella se surprit alors, à le contempler, il était peut-être un Vampire, mais il n'avait rien de réticent au contraire, Edward était d'une grande beauté, la jeune fille osa même penser au mot « Attirant » Ce qui la fit sourire, heureusement qu'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées, qu'elle aurait été sa réaction sinon ? Qu'une petite fille de dix ans pense qu'un homme soit beau ou moche ? Pour être honnête elle s'en fichait son secret serait bien gardé !

**Encore un chapitre de plus ! J'ai arrêtée plutôt que prévus je ne voulais pas dévoiler la suite ! Il va falloir être patient niark ! Niark ! Mais je suis certaine que vous allez aimer ! ^_^ (Concernant le loup je n'ai pas oubliée ne vous inquiétez pas).**

**A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Quand Edward ouvrit les yeux Bella n'avait pas bougée la main pour la première fois un sourire illumina son doux visage, sans prévenir la jeune fille ramassa un peu de neige et le lui lança avant de prendre la fuite en riant aux éclats !

« Hey ! » Cria le Vampire de surprise avant de faire de même, une longue bataille suivit tous les deux riaient aux éclats, Edward courrait après Bella il finit par l'attraper par la taille pour la mettre sur ses épaules,

« Accroches-toi ! » Il s'élança vers la forêt,

Les cheveux de Bella volaient dans le vent,

« Plus vite ! Plus vite ! » Cria Bella

Edward ne se fit pas prier et accéléra d'avantage, la jeune fille faillit lâcher prise, le Vampire la rattrapa de justesse, ils finirent par arriver tout en haut d'une montagne,

« WHAOU !!!!!!!!!! » S'émerveilla Bella devant la beauté du paysage, le Vampire souriait il ne put s'empêcher de la détaillait des pieds à la tête, elle était vraiment très belle pour son âge, avec les yeux d'une couleur chocolat et les cheveux libre dans le vent, Edward l'imagina dans l'avenir, une femme d'une grande beauté avec un sourire à faire fondre tous les hommes, sur cette pensée son cœur se serra, Bella l'abandonnera-t-elle à son triste sort ? NON !!!!!!! Il ne devait pas penser à cela ! La jeune fille sera et restera sa petite princesse ! Quoiqu'il arrive ! Il s'était juré de la protéger même s'il devait donner sa vie pour la sauver ! Il le ferait sans hésiter ! Elle était comme la prunelle de ses yeux !

Au même moment Bella tourna la tête vers lui, son sourire s'effaça, Edward semblait ailleurs la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de lui,

« Edward ? »

« … »

« Edward ? » Répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction

« … »

Elle fit alors une chose qui la surprit elle-même, Bella mit ses deux bras autour de sa taille, le Vampire sursauta et baissa la tête, la jeune fille avait les yeux fermés dieu qu'il aimait son parfum !

Pourtant une chose l'inquiétait, Les Volturi, Edward savait pertinemment que s'ils découvraient qu'un Vampire s'était éprit d'une petite fille, la vie de Bella serait désormais en danger, car en effet leurs lois étaient strictes là-dessus aucun Vampires ne devaient fraterniser avec les humains !

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait la tuer Bella faisait partie de sa vie à présent, mais au même moment…

« Tiens ! Tiens ! »

Edward et Bella se retournèrent en même temps

« LES VOLTURI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune fille s'accrocha désespérément à Edward de peur,

« Aro ! »

Derrière lui suivait Félix qui fixer Bella d'une lueur gourmande,

Edward se plaça devant elle comme pour la protéger, Bella grelottait de la tête aux pieds de peur,

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive,

« La fille ! »

« Tu connais nos lois Cullen ! Aucun Vampire ne doit s'allier avec les êtres humains ! »

« Personne ne touchera à cette fille elle est sous ma protection ! » Répliqua Edward d'une voix menaçante !

« Aurais-tu un faible pour elle ? » Demanda Jane d'une voix sadique,

« Voyez-vous ça un Vampire ayant un faible pour une gamine de dix ans comme c'est mignon ! »

Les Volturi éclatèrent de rires,

Edward lui lança un regard noir,

« Cullen cette fille ne peut rester qu'à une seule condition que si elle devient une Vampire ! Nos lois sont formelles ! »

Mais le jeune homme s'y opposa, il ne pouvait forcer la main à Bella c'était à elle de décidait, à l'idée de devenir une Vampire la jeune fille se sentit terrorisée, non jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille ! Ça serait une insulte à la mémoire de ses parents !

« Dans ce cas…C'est la mort ! »

« BELLA COURT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Au même moment Félix voulut se jeter sur elle mais Edward s'y interposa, la jeune fille se retourna,

« EDWARD !!!!!! »

« BELLA NE TE RETOURNE PAS COURT !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça à toute allure droit devant elle alors que les Volturi se ruèrent à sa poursuite, Bella courrait comme une folle, elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait

maintenant, la jeune fille serait condamnée, durant ça course elle ne put s'empêcher de pensait à Edward s'en était-il sortit indemne ? Bella n'en savait rien.

Soudain Bella entendit le bruit d'une chute d'eau, elle était faite !

« Non ! » Sa vie ne devait pas finir comme-ça ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution sauter ! Se noyait était probablement une mort plus douce que de finir le repas d'un Vampire !

Bella ferma les yeux et sauta dans le vide !

**Niark ! Niark ! C'est la première fois que je parle des Volturi dans mes fictions…. Vous en pensez quoi ? Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Bella remonta à la surface, en inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air mais une vague plus violente que les autres la firent couler, la jeune fille se sentit oppressée, ses poumons étaient sur le point d'éclater, la tête commença à lui tourner, elle perdit connaissance…

Au même moment Bella fut hisser à la surface, au contact de l'air la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux en crachant de l'eau, elle sentit une truffe froide contre son visage, Bella releva la tête qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir…

« TOI ???????!!!!!!!!! Tu me suis à la trace ? » Il s'agissait du loup que la jeune fille avait rencontrée quelques jours auparavant,

« En tout cas je te dois une fière chandelle, tu m'as sauvée la vie ! »

Le loup se contenta de remuer la queue comme-ci il comprenait ce qu'elle disait, soudain Bella prit peur l'animal montra les crocs en se plaçant devant la jeune fille, les Volturi venaient d'apparaître !

La jeune fille était terrifiée le loup devint menaçant plus que jamais, Félix se passa la langue sur les lèvres, Bella jeta un regard autour d'elle, malheureusement elle n'avait aucune issue de secours !

La jeune fille essaya de gagner du temps,

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward ?! »

Bella eut la réponse à sa question quelques minutes plus tard, Edward venait de sauter sur Félix ils luttèrent au corps à corps, quand Aro décida d'intervenir, la jeune fille poussa un hurlement de terreur, le calme survint d'un coup,

« Cela suffit !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Félix et Edward essayèrent tout de même de se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans succès,

« Edward ! » Répliqua Aro,

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette enfant ne peut rester parmi-nous dans notre monde ! Elle risquerait de tous divulguer ! »

« C'est bien connu les enfants de cet âge ne savent pas tenir leur langue ! » Ajouta Jane,

« Je ne dirai rien !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Dit Bella sur la défensive,

« Balivernes ! »

Bella et Jane se défièrent du regard,

« Personne ne touchera à cette enfant ! Vous devrez me passer sur le corps avant de lui faire le moindre mal !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Cette réaction surprirent tous les Volturi, depuis quand un Vampire s'intéressait-il autant à une petite humaine ?

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ? » Demanda Aro sceptique

« Je…J'ai tué ses parents ! » Répondit Edward d'un air coupable en baissant les yeux,

Un silence pesant s'installa,

« Il y a une autre raison à ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Edward non ! » Cria Bella

« Renesmée ! »

« Renesmée ? »

« MA FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella lui ressemble énormément voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuée ! »

La jeune fille resta sans voix aux propos d'Edward, tandis les Volturi décidèrent de le relâcher, sous une condition que Bella devienne une Vampire à son tour ils leurs laissèrent trois jours de paix…

Se délai dépassait… Bella courrait la peine de mort !

Edward et la jeune fille se retrouvèrent seuls,

« Alors c'est vrai ?! Je ressemble énormément à votre fille ? »

Edward ne répondit pas,

« Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le Vampire poussa un soupire avant de répondre

« Par le passé j'ai aimé une humaine, elle s'appelait Isabella, cette femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, de notre amour était née une petite fille Renesmée, tu lui ressembles énormément et en grandissant tu seras le portrait craché de ma femme... »

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre,

« Nous avions vécue des jours heureux malheureusement ça n'a pas duré, des Vampires vagabonds sont arrivés ma femme et ma fille se sont faites massacré ! Sous prétexte qu'elles étaient humaines ! »

Bella en eut les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de peine pour Edward d'autres Vampires avaient massacré sa famille comme…Elle.

Si Edward n'était pas un Vampire, il aurait probablement pleuré, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant,

« Je suis désolée »

**Encore un chapitre de plus, je sais je suis sadique d'avoir arrêtée là mais c'est volontaire niark ! Niark ! Vous en savez un peu plus maintenant.**

**Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Bella se sentait toute retournée après ce qui s'était passé avec les Volturi Edward se serait volontiers sacrifié pour elle, pour lui sauver la vie, trois jours… La jeune fille avait trois jours de tranquillités avant que son sort ne soit scellé, que devait-elle faire ? Se livrer ? Et se loup pourquoi intervenait-il toujours à l'improviste ? Tant de questions lui trottaient dans la tête…

Bella ne voulait pas devenir une Vampire ! A cette idée elle se mit à pleurée que diraient ses parents s'ils la voyaient ainsi ? Et Edward ? Malgré tout la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par sa faute, Bella ferma les yeux désormais sa décision était prise, elle n'avait plus le choix, la jeune fille irait se livrer pour y…Mourir.

Oui c'était la seule chose à faire se rendre, après avoir essuyaient ses larmes la jeune fille faussa compagnie à Edward, Bella courrait à l'aveuglette, elle savait qu'Edward n'approuverait pas son choix, mais la jeune fille s'en fichait bientôt tout ceci serait terminé !

Soudain Bella trébucha, elle n'eut plus la force de se relever, des larmes coulèrent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine,

« Maman, Papa ! » La nuit du meurtre lui revint en mémoire, un hurlement de douleur lui noua l'estomac, la jeune fille en voulait énormément à Edward mais d'un autre côté…Elle l'aimait, si Bella se sacrifiait c'était pour lui, il serait en sécurité dès qu'elle disparaîtrait de sa vie !

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit,

« Edward ! » Bella lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas courir se réfugier dans ses bras non ! C'était la seule solution !

« C'est pour te protégeait ! »

La jeune fille se mit en route vers le repaire du clan des Volturi même si elle ignorait l'endroit, il n'y avait que deux possibilités ou bien Bella tomberait sur eux par le fruit du hasard ou… Les voturi tomberaient sur elle…

Sur cette pensée Bella en eut des frissons, ils n'étaient pas très… Civilisés pour des Vampires, ils n'avaient rien de la douceur d'Edward, soudain une question lui trotta dans la tête, que ferait-elle une fois qu'elle les aura trouvé ? Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit mais la jeune fille ne pouvait plus reculer !

Avant que Bella ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait une main s'écrasa contre sa bouche,

« HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Tiens-toi tranquille ! »

La jeune fille fit alors de grands yeux ! Elle venait de trouver les Volturi ou plutôt ils venaient de la trouver !

Bella était sous l'emprise de Félix, la jeune fille essaya de se débattre en vint !

Bella fut jeter au sol brutalement pour atterrir aux pieds d'Aro, elle releva la tête d'un air de défi malgré la boue qui recouvrait son magnifique visage…

« Regardez ce que je viens de trouver ! » S'extasia Félix,

« Ne serais-ce pas la petite protégée d'Edward ? » Demanda Jane avec une pointe d'ironie,

Aro ignora cette remarque et détailla Bella des pieds à la tête avant de lui demander,

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« Vous m'aviez laissé trois jours pour choisir, j'ai fais mon choix ! »

« … »

« Je choisis la mort… »

La réponse de Bella laissa les Volturi sans voix…

**Eh oui Bella s'est livrée aux chers Volturi que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Niark ! Niark ! Je sais je suis sadique de couper dans les moments de l'actions mais j'adore vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Sur ce que venait de dire Bella les Volturi s'observèrent du regard c'était la première fois qu'une humaine se sacrifier pour sauvait la vie d'un autre Vampire !

La jeune fille perdit patience,

« ALORS ?!!!!!!! » En serrant les poings et les défiants tous du regard,

Félix fit un pas vers elle mais Aro l'arrêta d'un geste,

« Tu ne manques pas de courage pour une fillette de dix ans, c'est pour Edward que tu fais cela n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella soutient son regard avant de répondre,

« J'aime Edward…Il est comme…Ma seconde famille…Si vous le touchez c'est à moi que vous toucher ! »

Aro fut très impressionné par l'assurance qui se dégager de Bella, il ne ressentit aucune crainte,

« Voyez-vous ça les rôles sont inversés une gamine qui protège un Vampire comme c'est touchant ! » Lança Jane

Bella détestait Jane elle s'arrangeait toujours pour la provoquer, cette diablesse faisait en sorte pour se rendre intéressante et ces deux imbéciles de frères n'osaient point s'opposer !

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse se retenir les deux mots qu'elle mourrait d'envie de prononcer, franchir ses lèvres,

« La ferme ! »

Jane ne riait plus, elle s'avança vers Bella d'un air menaçant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul geste, la Vampire se retrouva propulser sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol !

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bella sentit un soulagement l'envahir Edward ! La jeune fille accourut directement dans sa direction en s'accrochant désespérément à lui !

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, Bella calla sa tête contre son cou, les Volturi ne firent aucun mouvements fasse à cette arrivée imprévue.

Edward explosa de colère,

« NE VOUS APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE OU VOUS EN SUBIRAIENT LES CONSÉQUENCES !!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Elle a fait son choix ! » Hurla Jane,

Le jeune homme la foudroya du regard,

« Tu dis cela parce que tu la détestes ! »

« Je réclame justice ! »

« Très bien ! Que proposes-tu ? »

Jane fit un sourire mauvais avant de répondre,

« Ta vie contre la sienne ! »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Bella

« … »

« Renonces-tu ? »

Edward ne répondit pas, ce qui amusa fortement la Vampire,

« J'accepte ! »

Jane perdit alors toute sa fierté,

« Tu…Tu acceptes ? Mais ce n'est qu'une humaine !!!!!!!! »

« Aurais-tu oubliée ton ancienne vie ? Avant de devenir une Volturi ? »

Face à cette réflexion la Vampire ne trouva rien à redire,

« Non ! Edward ! » Cria Bella en le tenant fermement, les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme la reposa délicatement à terre, et croisa son regard tandis que la jeune fille le suppliait,

« Non ! Non ! Non !!!!!!!! Edward !!!!!!!!! Je ne veux pas te perdre !!!!!!!! Je…T'aime ! »

Pour la première fois la jeune fille laissa parler son cœur, ce qui surprit le Vampire combien de fois souhait-il entendre ces mots ? Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ? Il sentit un immense bonheur l'envahir, Bella l'aimait !

Edward lui caressa le visage la jeune fille lui retint la main, le Vampire approcha la tête en lui murmurant,

« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Tu es ma princesse et tu le resteras pour toujours quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle avant de ne plus en avoir la force,

« Edward ! »

Bella sentit ses jambes défaillirent non elle devait empêcher ça ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir pour elle !

La jeune fille trouva encore la force de crier,

« NON PRENEZ-MOI A SA PLACE !!!!!!!!!!!! » En s'interposant entre les Volturi et Edward,

« NON BELLA !!!!!!!!!! »

Mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre,

« Transformez-moi en Vampire ! »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Edward,

« Si tu fais cela tu ne grandiras plus jamais ! Tu resteras telle que tu es maintenant ! »

« Edward même si je ressemble à ta fille, je ne pourrai jamais être exactement comme elle ! »

« Bella… »

« Je n'ai rien à perdre ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! Tu es…Comme un grand frère pour moi ! »

Le mot « grand frère » Fit comme un coup de poignard à Edward il aurait aimé être tellement plus que cela…Un père voir… Plus avec le temps, alors que Félix s'apprêtait à mordre Bella une haine incontrôlable monta en lui,

« NON JE REFUSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Sans prévenir tous les Volturi se retrouvèrent propulser dans les airs, Edward attrapa Bella et ils prirent la fuite !

Edward courait à vive allure, la jeune fille n'y voyait que du feu, soudain un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, Bella souriait, elle aurait reconnue ce son n'importe où !

Il s'agissait de l'animal qui comme Edward veillait sur Bella comme à la prunelle de ses yeux!

**Voilà encore un chapitre de plus, vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous avez aimé, dans ce qui va suivre vous allez voir la première dispute entre Edward et Bella… Après… Vous verrez bien ! Niark ! Niark ! Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Bella s'était endormie contre l'épaule d'Edward et souriait dans son sommeil de son côté le jeune Vampire repensait aux paroles de Bella,

« Je n'ai rien à perdre ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! Tu es…Comme un grand frère pour moi ! »

Cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, évidemment Bella était encore jeune mais est-ce que… Est-ce qu'en grandissant la jeune fille l'aimerait toujours comme un…Frère ? La réponse à cette question l'obsédait oui ? Non ? Il n'en savait rien, Edward était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Bella ne dormait plus et l'observer.

« Edward ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta en se retournant violement, il n'avait plus l'aimable sourire que Bella connaissait à la place son visage était comme renfermé, Edward lui répondit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu,

« Oui, je vais très bien ! »

Le ton qu'il avait employé surprit Bella,

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le Vampire n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'abord, elle prenait la fuite, pour se rendre aux Volturis ! Il venait de lui sauver la vie une fois de plus ! Et la jeune fille avait encore le culot de demander ce qu'il avait !

Dans le fond Edward savait pertinemment que se n'était pas cela qui le mettait dans un tel état, la cause de cette colère était simplement deux mots « grand frère ! »

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! » Demanda-t-il furieux

« … »

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« J'en suis consciente ! »

« Tu cherchais quoi au juste à faire ton intéressante, une fois de plus ? Bien Bravo tu as réussie ! »

Les mots d'Edward blessèrent Bella, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle les essuya du revers de sa manche avant de lui répondre,

« Dans ce cas pardonnes-moi d'avoir voulue te sauver la vie ! »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne tu m'entends ?! Personne ! Et surtout pas d'une petite humaine comme-toi ! Pour veillait sur moi ! »

Le temps qu'Edward réalise ce qu'il venait de dire, Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes,

« Bella…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…Je…Pardonne-moi » En voulant la prendre dans les bras,

mais la jeune fille le repoussa brutalement,

« NON !!!!!!!!! LAISSES-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!! SI JE SUIS TELLEMENT UN FARDEAU POUR TOI !!!!!!!! TU AVAIS PLUSIEURS FOIS L'OCCASION DE ME TUER !!!!!!!! TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT !!!!!!!!!!! ET MAINTENANT TU ME TRAITES COMME UNE MOINS QUE RIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Avant de le bousculait et de prendre la fuite !

« Non ! Bella attend ! »

La jeune fille courrait droit devant elle jusqu'à l'épuisement, Bella s'assit appuyer contre arbre en mettant la tête dans ses bras puis éclata en sanglots comment Edward avait pu la traiter de la sorte ?! Alors qu'elle aurait donnée sa vie pour le sauver ?! Dire qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui !

Sur cette pensée Bella ressentit du dégoût, et en même temps de la tristesse, elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'était pas énervé dans le but de la sermonnée, de cette manière Edward lui faisait comprendre qu'il se débarrassait d'elle ! Oui c'est ça ! Il ne voulait plus d'elle, le jeune homme avait changé d'avis sur son compte !

La jeune fille avait eu tord de lui laisser une chance, que devait-elle faire à présent ? Restait en cet endroit la condamnerait à une mort certaine, le froid serait son cercueil, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ! En y réfléchissant Bella n'avait plus personne, elle ferma les yeux et attendit la mort venir…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella sentit quelque chose de froid contre son visage, la jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour distinguait une silhouette de…Loup !

Bella s'agrippa à son cou en plongeant la tête dans sa fourrure et pleura,

l'animal poussa un gémissement plaintif, en lui posant une patte sur les genoux, la petite fille s'apaisa peu à peu, brusquement le loup se détacha d'elle et disparu !

« NE ME LAISSE PAS !!!!!!! »

Mais il réapparut au bout de quelques secondes en poussant des jappements pour l'incitait à le suivre,

Bella se releva et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa guider par son « ange gardien » comme elle aimait l'appeler…

**Coucou encore un chapitre de plus ! Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fic ! Gros bisous laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

« Ne cours pas trop vite ! » Cria Bella après le loup, car elle se faisait distancer, essoufflait la jeune fille appuya ses deux mains sur les genoux pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, quand elle releva la tête elle était…Seule l'animal avait disparu !

« Ou es-tu ?! »

Quelques secondes plus tard un jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante sortit de nulle part,

« Ici ! »

Bella poussa un cri de frayeur en se reculant précipitamment,

« Qui…Qui es-tu ? »

« Je me prénomme Jacob toi c'est Bella ? » Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire

« Tu es…C'était toi le loup alors ?! Mais comment ? »

« Oui c'était moi ! »

« Tu m'espionnais ?! »

« Non ! Je veillais sur toi ! Puis…Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait en compagnie d'un Vampire ?! »

« Je… » A cette question Bella baissa la tête, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa dispute avec Edward lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« J'en suis consciente ! »

« Tu cherchais quoi au juste à faire ton intéressante, une fois de plus ? Bien Bravo tu as réussie ! »

« Dans ce cas pardonnes-moi d'avoir voulue te sauver la vie ! »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne tu m'entends ?! Personne ! Et surtout pas d'une petite humaine comme-toi ! Pour veillait sur moi ! »

« Bella…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…Je…Pardonne-moi »

« NON !!!!!!!!! LAISSES-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!! SI JE SUIS TELLEMENT UN FARDEAU POUR TOI !!!!!!!! TU AVAIS PLUSIEURS FOIS L'OCCASION DE ME TUER !!!!!!!! TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT !!!!!!!!!!! ET MAINTENANT TU ME TRAITES COMME UNE MOINS QUE RIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

A se souvenir les lèvres de Bella tremblèrent, elle n'avait pas voulue cela, mais c'était fait et la jeune fille ne pouvait désormais plus rien n'y changer, elle ne rêverait jamais plus Edward et il en était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Bella ? » Dit soudain une voix

La jeune fille mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle leva les yeux ruisselants de larmes,

Jacob l'a prit dans ses bras, bien que Bella ne le connaissait absolument pas elle se laissa aller contre son épaule et pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleurée de toute son existence, le jeune homme lui inspirait confiance,

il lui caressa les cheveux avec une extrême douceur en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes,

« Je veillerai sur toi Bella » La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces paroles, c'étaient exactement les mêmes qu'Edward, mais il lui fallait tirer un trait sur le passé, il ne voulait plus d'elle,

Bella était seule, livrait à elle-même, car même si maintenant il y avait Jacob jamais il ne remplacerait Edward…

« Viens Bella » En lui tendant la main,

la jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois en murmurant :

« Adieux Edward ! Jamais je ne t'oublierai ! Tu resteras à jamais graver dans mon cœur ! » En lui envoyant un baiser avant de suivre Jacob.

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Voici le dernier chapitre ou Bella est une enfant (non il n'y aura pas de chapitres avec Jacob, la jeune fille va grandir entre temps donc…), OUI dans ce qui va suivre place aux amours ! Je sais ce chapitre est court mais c'est volontaire je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de développer plus ! Parce que je suis pressée qu'Edward réapparaisse et je sais que vous aussi ! Mais vous savez maintenant qui est le loup ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire ! **

**Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

**10 ans plus tard…**

Bella n'avait plus revue Edward depuis pas mal d'années, malgré cela le temps était passé…

Elle avait grandit, Bella était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, aux formes généreuses, Jacob lui avait été d'un grand secours, il avait prit soin d'elle, comme Edward l'avait fait quelques années auparavant,

la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandait si elle le reverrait un jour, si oui comment seraient leurs retrouvailles ?

Tant de questions sans réponses…

Bella passait les journées avec Jacob, à faire de longues promenades en forêt, cela la divertissait, puis ça lui faisait rappeler de bons souvenirs comme…Des mauvais, depuis qu'elle connaissait Jacob, la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais répondue à la question qu'il le lui avait posée, à l'époque que faisait-elle avec un Vampire ?

Bella se doutait bien que s'il apprenait un jour la vérité sur son compte Jacob n'hésiterait pas à tuer Edward pour la venger de la mort de ses parents, et c'était une chose que la jeune femme voulait à tout prix éviter !

Alors qu'elle se promenait le bruit d'une chute d'eau attira son attention, la tentation fut trop forte, Bella se déshabilla et plongea, rien de telle qu'une baignade matinale pour se changeaient les idées…

Quand soudain un bruit derrière elle la fit brusquement sursauter, Bella se retourna précipitamment mais…Personne.

« Qui ? Qui est… Là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante,

La jeune femme se précipita hors de l'eau, pour attrapaient ses vêtements, c'est à ce moment précis que la créature sauta sur elle !

Bella poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de se retrouvait immobiliser au sol entièrement nue !

Se n'est seulement lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent qu'ils se reconnurent !

« Bella ???!!!!!!!!!! » En relâchant légèrement la pression

la jeune femme plissa le front avant de s'écriait,

« Edward ???????!!!!!!!!!! »

Ils se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme le détailla du regard, le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était toujours aussi…Beau,

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se délectait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, la Bella qu'il avait connu était désormais devenue une splendide jeune femme, elle était là sous lui à sa merci, c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était entièrement dévêtue, Bella détourna la tête, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles,

« Tu es magnifique ! » La jeune femme se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, pourquoi son cœur s'emballait alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver ? Eprouvait-elle de la joie ? De la colère ? Ou du…Désir en cet instant ?

A cette pensée ses joues s'empourprèrent dangereusement, combien de fois Bella avait-elle rêvé de cet instant ? Il était enfin arrivé ! Edward était là, sentir son corps contre le sien lui provoquait des frissons,

le jeune homme s'en aperçut, il rapprocha son visage de celle de la jeune femme quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres, avant que Bella ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait Edward posa ses lèvres sur les siennes,

pour la première fois ils s'étreignirent, la jeune femme n'avait jamais ressentie une sensation aussi exquise, elle s'agrippa machinalement à lui de peur qu'il ne disparaisse une seconde fois, tandis qu'Edward lui susurra à l'oreille,

« Oh Bella ! Ma princesse ! Ma déesse ! Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Je… »

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et lui sourit, la jeune femme en avait les larmes aux yeux de bonheur,

« Je sais… »

« Tu m'as manqué Bella ! »

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, sans se douter qu'un loup les observait tapis sous les fougères, il décida de s'en aller, ce qu'il avait vu lui brisa le cœur ainsi donc Bella ne l'aimait pas ! Il avait eu tord d'y croire ! De désespoir il se mit à courir en poussant un hurlement à en déchiraient les tympans à tous ceux qui l'entendraient !

**Coucou encore un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que ça vous plait ! Oui pauvre Jacob… Il aime Bella, mais au moins elle à retrouvée Edward c'est une bonne chose, alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!! Bisous !!!!!**


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Jacob courrait droit devant lui en revoyant sans cesse l'image de Bella en train de se faire embrassait, il ferma les yeux une larme coula le long de sa joue, comment avait-il pu y croire une seule seconde que la jeune femme l'aimait ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?!

Au même moment il entendit crier :

« JACOB !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bella courrait à vif allure mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence Jacob était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, la jeune femme s'arrêta essoufflée,

« Jacob ou es-tu ?! Reviens je t'en prie ! Je…Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je… J'ai besoin de toi ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux,

« NON !!!!!! Je ne crois pas ! »

« Jacob ! » En se retournant brusquement

Bella sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine, jamais il ne l'avait encore regardé de cette manière son regard exprimé de la haine voir même du dégoût,

« Jacob » Murmura Bella,

Mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir,

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches depuis dès années ?! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Qui est cet homme ?! L'aimes-tu ? »

Bella détourna le regard non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité en fermant les yeux le meurtre de ses parents lui revint en mémoire, la jeune femme entendit encore à l'intérieur d'elle-même le hurlement déchirant de son père et de sa mère, une larme roula sur sa joue,

« Je…Je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas ! »

En effet avec le temps la jeune femme avait apprise à connaître Edward le meurtrier présumé de sa famille et elle…L'aimait malgré toutes ces années passées sans lui, Bella n'avait pas eu le courage de le repousser, que lui arrivait-elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui ? Avec se qui s'était passé tout à l'heure ? Oui c'était probable.

« Bella… »

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son visage, elle se décida à lui avouer la vérité sur son passé…

Mais sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre,

« QUOI ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Jacob s'il te plait ! »

« Tu…Tu aimes le meurtrier de ta famille ?! »

« JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Jacob… » Supplia Bella

« Bella il a tué tes parents ! Est-ce que tu réalises ?! »

« … »

« Un Vampire se sentir coupable d'un meurtre impossible ! Il te tuera à la moindre occasion ! »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il m'aime ! »

Jacob lui prit le visage entre les mains,

« Il attend simplement son heure ! »

La jeune femme était outrée,

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! »

« C'est un Vampire ! Regarde par toi-même ! Il t'a abandonné ! Il ne voulait plus de toi ! »

« Jacob lâche-là ! » Cria soudain une voix,

« EDWARD ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent du regard,

« Tu reviens après dix années de longue absence ?! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu ne mérites pas Bella ! Tu pensais qu'en tuant les parents en grandissant tu aurais eu plus facilement ces faveurs ?! »

Ces paroles firent mouches Edward se jeta sur Jacob,

La jeune femme hurlait,

« JACOB ! EDWARD ! STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mais rien n'y fit les deux garçons se portèrent des coups plus violents que les précédents,

« STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ils restèrent sourds à ces protestations, Bella n'eut d'autres choix que de s'interposer,

« ÇA SUFFIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Au même les Volturi firent leur apparition,

« VOUS ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Bella en les reconnaissant

« Que me voulez-vous ?! » Elle eut la réponse à sa question en se retrouvant sur les épaules de l'un d'entre eux,

« LACHEZ-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre un Vampire,

« JACOB EDWARD AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ils se retournèrent au même moment,

« BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle avait disparu !

Oubliant leur querelle du moins temporairement ils se lancèrent à la poursuite des Volturi !

**Pauvre Bella à peine retrouvée Edward que les ennuies commencent que va-t-il se passer à votre avis avec les Voturi ? Jacob et Edward parviendront-ils à la sauver ?**


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

**Attention aux âmes sensibles !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » Murmura Jacob

« Si tu n'avais pas tué sa famille on en saurait pas là ! »

« Je ne vais pas dire que je te tiens dans mon cœur mais… Merci de t'avoir occupé de Bella »

Jacob le regarda avec des yeux suspicieux sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il comprit alors qu'Edward l'aimait vraiment, il lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule en disant :

« Je te souhaite d'être heureux dans ce cas ! » Et avant qu'Edward ne comprenne ce qui allait arriver le jeune homme s'élança !

« JACOB NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Les Volturi furent tuer un par un Bella hurlait, dorénavant elle était libre, le jeune homme était mortellement blesser mais cela lui importait peu car la femme qu'il aimait été saine et sauve, malheureusement il ne prit pas garde un dès Volturi n'était pas mort comme il semblait le supposer…

Félix bondit sur lui et le poussa au bord de la falaise, il tomba dans le vide,

« JACOB !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Bella en essayant de l'attraper, Edward à la vitesse de l'éclair bondit et décapita le dernier des Volturi,

La jeune femme hurlait de douleur,

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En se précipitant vers le lieu où Jacob était tombé,

« JACOB !!!!!!!!! JACOB !!!!!!!!!!!! » En pleurant, la jeune femme se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba plusieurs fois, malgré cela elle continua de courir, soudain elle l'aperçut coucher sur le flanc,

« JACOB !!!!!!! » En se précipitant vers lui,

Sa fourrure n'avait plus rien de soyeux elle était toute…Tâchée de sang

« Oh mon dieu ! Jacob ! » La jeune femme ne voyait plus rien les larmes inondèrent son magnifique visage,

« Répond-moi je t'en supplie ! » Jacob fit un faible gémissement et ouvrit les yeux la jeune femme lui caressa la tête avec douceur,

« Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie ! Je…T'aime ! » Jacob la regardait dans les yeux et lui lécha la main avant de rendre son dernier soupir,

« Non…NON ! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Bella le secoua mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était mort…

La jeune femme pleura de plus belle, « Jacob !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Quand elle sentit deux bras entouraient sa taille,

« Je suis désolé Bella…. » La jeune femme se laissa aller contre l'épaule d'Edward et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps, il avait sacrifiée sa vie en donnant la sienne pour la sauvait.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, « Je n'ai pas su le protéger ! Je n'ai pas su le protéger ! »

« Bella… »

« Je n'ai pas su le protéger…NON !!!!!!!!!!!!! JACOB !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En se cramponnant désespérément à Edward,

« Bella…Regarde-moi » En prenant son visage dans les mains le jeune homme essuya les larmes,

« Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

En entendant cela la jeune femme ferma les yeux, si c'était de sa faute que Jacob était mort, elle aurait pu éviter cela !

« Tu ne pouvais rien n'y faire ! »

Au même moment la pluie commença à tomber Edward ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Bella était magnifique avec les gouttelettes d'eau sur son corps presque à nue, il se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser, la jeune femme se laissa faire, elle sentit un grand frisson la parcourir toute entière, les mains d'Edward la caressèrent avec une grande délicatesse, Bella ferma les yeux, le jeune homme l'allongea délicatement et se positionna au dessus d'elle, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, en faisant descendre les mains à la naissance de ces seins, Bella gémissait de plaisir au bout de quelques minutes elle se retrouva complètement nue le jeune homme descendu de plus en plus bas, la jeune femme criait de plus en plus Edward caressa son intimité la jeune femme jouissait de plaisir ils firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures…

La jeune femme s'était endormie dans ces bras.

**Encore un chapitre de plus il est court mais c'est volontaire voilà bisous !**


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Bella s'en voulait terriblement de la mort de Jacob, la jeune femme pensait avoir oubliée en étant dans les bras d'Edward mais rien n'y faisait, elle le revoyait toujours basculer dans le vide.

Au fil des jours Bella dépérissait de plus en plus, Edward faisait tout pour lui changer les idées rien ne marché en ajoutant à cela que la jeune femme revenait chaque jours sur le lieu ou avait eu lieu l'accident ce qui aggravaient encore plus les choses selon le jeune homme,

« Jacob » Murmura-t-elle, « Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner pour tout le mal que j'ai pus te faire ? Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Tout ceci est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! Seulement si je pouvais… » En s'écroulant à genoux.

Pourtant Bella savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ça mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabilisait, en effet c'était pour elle qu'il était mort pour que la jeune femme puisse…Vivre son amour avec Edward, mais en réagissant de cette façon Bella avait une drôle de façon de le remercier, d'un bond elle se releva essuyant les larmes,

« Pardonne-moi » La jeune femme n'avait pas le choix elle devait aller de l'avant ! Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit non ! C'était impossible ! Même improbable ! Rien qu'à cette idée Bella se sentit horrifiée, se pourrait-il que Jacob se soit sacrifié pour elle en sachant que son amour ne soit pas partagé ?!

NON !!!!!!!!!!!! Bella ne devait pas penser à cela c'était complètement absurde ! Surtout ne pas se mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête !

La jeune femme était en prise avec sa conscience depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle n'entendit pas Edward venir,

« Bella… » Dit-il tout doucement,

à la prononciation de son prénom elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile, une douleur lui transperça la poitrine, la jeune femme se rendit compte alors qu'elle aimait deux hommes à la fois…Malheureusement l'un dès deux était mort…

« Bella…Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais Jacob ne souhaiterait pas ce que tu es en train de faire…Si ce n'est pas pour moi…Alors fait le pour lui ! »

Suite à ce que venait de dire Edward Bella ne put retenir les sanglots qui lui tenaillaient les entrailles et se mit à pleurer en se jetant au cou du jeune homme.

Jacob n'y était plus, Bella ne devait pas se morfondre sur son passé pourtant pour une petite fille de dix ans qu'elle avait été à une époque sa vie avait bien été mouvementé en y repensant ça faisait beaucoup de choses à prendre sur soi, sur le moment Bella ne s'en était pas rendue compte alors que maintenant…C'était tout autre chose.

La jeune femme avait retrouvée Edward son amour depuis toujours et ça non plus elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte… Dorénavant Bella ne le laissera pas filer une seconde fois !

Bella releva la tête en plongeant son regard chocolaté dans celui d'Edward et pour la première fois depuis dès jours elle lui sourit en disant,

« C'est dingue qu'à dix ans on puisse être aussi…Insouciant »

Le jeune homme lui répondit en lui rendant son sourire,

« C'est vrai, mais pour moi tu es et tu resteras toujours ma petite princesse » En l'enlaçant tendrement,

Bella lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes,

« Pardon, je voulais dire ma grande princesse ! »

**FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Voilà mon histoire se termine sur cette note, oui ce chapitre est court tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas en faire des tartines et des tartines, (comme le dit si bien le proverbe les histoires les plus courtes sont les meilleures ! Sauf qu'ici ça concerne un chapitre lol !) J'espère qu'elle vous a plut gros bisous à vous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
